creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Mining Cell
Basic Information Like all the other Power Cells, the Iron Mining Cell is an all-purpose-tool or rather an upgrade for your ArcTek Gauntlet that has to be equipped in order to pull certain blocks, liquids and other materials, except for Ores that have to be extracted from their Nodes by using Extractors. Iron Mining Cells are also required to cause certain transformation effects when performing a Gauntlet Smash Power Attack. However, in order to deal more damage to Creatures (and fellow players if PvP is enabled), Power Cells will not make any difference - instead, stronger melee Weapons have to be equipped for this purpose. How to obtain Iron Mining Cells can be crafted by yourself in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing the default key "Q"). Other than that, Iron Mining Cells can also rarely be found in Diamond Treasure Chests that randomly spawn on Corrupted Blocks in darkness, like on the Corruption layer underground. How to unlock the crafting recipe Iron Mining Cells can be crafted after you have unlocked their crafting recipe by crafting or obtaining an Obsidian Mining Cell. How to craft To craft one Iron Mining Cell, you'll need: * 4 Iron Bars made in a Forge from Iron Ore from the Stalactite layer or found in Iron Treasure Chests spawning on Lava layer-blocks * 2 Obsidian Slabs made of Obsidian (bars) in a Processor * 8 (blocks of) Saltrock mined from the Stalactite layer, which requires at least an Obsidian Mining Cell * 8 (blocks of) Glowing Mushrooms picked from the Stalactite layer, which requires at least an Obsidian Mining Cell or looted/pet-harvested from Mirus or found in Diamond Treasure Chests * 4 Seashells found on Sand near Water at any lake or Ocean Shore, made from Sand with a Plow, or looted/pet-harvested from Pebbles Obtaining or crafting Iron Mining Cells is one of the requirements to unlock the crafting recipes for Diamond Mining Cells, Freeze Bombs, Freeze Resistance Potions, Fire Resistance Potions and (basic) Excavators (since update R34). How to use In order to use an Iron Mining Cell, right-click on its icon in your inventory in order to equip it in your Mining Cell equipment slot. If you have no Power Cell equipped when obtaining an Iron Mining Cell, it will automatically be equipped. You will need an Iron Mining Cell to pull / mine Hardened Lava, Igneous Rock and/or Sulfur on the Lava layer. However you cannot pull even harder rocks with Iron Mining Cells - like any Corrupted Blocks from the Corruption layer. With Iron Mining Cells you can also pull/scoop up Water and Molasses (both do not even require any Power Cell) and Tar. Scooping Bog Water, Mineral Water, liquid Lava and Corrupted Water will require at least a Diamond Mining Cell though. In order to perform a Gauntlet Smash Power Attack, the middle mouse button (often the mouse wheel) can be pressed after drawing the melee Weapon (TAB as the default key). However, this will only work when your player character's Stamina is at least at 75% of its maximum (75 Stamina points for F2P players, 150 for "Pro" players, or more if you have consumed Stamina-enhancing Food). Also, you cannot execute the Gauntlet Smash in areas where your permission rank is too low (like Visitor on a player claim or game world). An Iron Mining Cell is the minimum requirement if you want to evaporate Water and/or Bog Water with a Gauntlet Smash. With an Iron Mining Cell (or better) equipped, you can turn blocks of Snow Caps into blocks of Dirt, you can flatten blocks of Snow to thin layers of Snow (that are much colder), you can transform Mud to Adobe Bricks, and you can smash Coal Nodes in order to transform them into Diamond Nodes. Durability Since update R29, it is believed that one Iron Mining Cell can mine up to 350 blocks as hard as those of the Lava layer (Tier 4) before it will fall apart completely - or up to 700 blocks as hard as those of the Stalactite layer and/or Fossil layer (Tier 3 / Tier 2), plus it can mine infinite amounts of blocks as soft as uncorrupted Dirt, Canyon Floor, Grass, Wood, tree Leaves, plants, Stone, Water and the like (Tier 0). See: http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/3/490124466458641971/ Quests Iron And Mine * Badge: Cavedweller * Unlocked by: completing the quest "A Stalactite Squeeze" * Objectives: ** collect 10 Glowing Mushrooms, for example by mining them from the Stalactite layer (requires at least an Obsidian Mining Cell or better) or by looting or pet-harvesting from common blue-green Mirus ** collect 10 Iron Ore, for example by extracting it from Iron Nodes on the Stalactite layer or finding it in Iron Treasure Chests or Diamond Treasure Chests or painstakingly loot or pet-harvest the rarely dropping Ore from Hot Feet and Warmworms ** craft an Iron Mining Cell in your crafting menu from 4 Iron Bars, 2 Obsidian Slabs, 8 blocks of Saltrock from the Stalactite layer, 8 Glowing Mushrooms and 4 Seashells * Rewards: 20 Advanced Extractors, 10 Iron Bars and 10 Arctek Torches * Unlocks: quest "Who Turned Off The A/C?" Category:Crafted Category:Power Cells Category:Mining Cells